Everlasting Place
by phoenixqueen
Summary: ObiWan becomes one with the Force and is reunited with old friends. Songfic. RR!


Everlasting Place

Disclaimer: All Star Wars references belong to George Lucas. The song "Everlasting Place" belongs to Nikki Leonti. I make no profit off of this, so don't sue!

Author's Notes: The song that I have chosen to go with this fic is a religious one and has one reference to God. However, the overall references of the song made me wonder what "being one with the Force" would be like, so I ask you to kindly disregard the one brief reference to God in favor of the point of the entire story!

/… / are private thoughts

\ ...\ are bond thoughts

"…" are spoken words

_italics are song lyrics_

At first there was pain. As Vader's blade struck his body, Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi felt himself being ripped away from himself. It was an interesting sensation, and a corner of his mind wondered at it. The next thing he knew, he was standing on the opposite side of the hanger. Across from him, Luke was shooting at Vader and his stormtroopers in angry desperation. \Run Luke, Run! \ Obi-Wan cried out through the Force, knowing that only Luke would hear him. Luke turned and ran into the beat-up freighter they had all arrived in. The Millennium Falcon blasted out of the hanger and swiftly disappeared from sight.

Obi-Wan looked around the hanger, wondering what was next, and why everybody seemed to be ignoring him. It was almost as if he was invisible… Then Obi-Wan realized what had happened. Vader had killed him with that blow, but for some reason, Obi-Wan had returned as a ghost. Instead of passing on to the Force, Obi-Wan had remained.

He noticed a pile of brown clothing on the floor and went over to look at them. They were his Jedi robes, modified for the Tatooine heat. Glancing down at himself, he saw that he was wearing robes more like the ones he had worn when the Jedi Order was still thriving, before the Purge. Lying nestled on top of the robes was his lightsaber, the one that he had taken when Qui-Gon died.

Obi-Wan's head snapped up from his examination of the robes as he felt something pulling at him. He looked around for a moment, and then noticed a golden glow coming from the corner of the hanger. It was obviously other-worldly, because the remaining stormtroopers in the hanger were ignoring it. He walked cautiously towards it, feeling the pull growing stronger with each step he took. Finally, he stepped through it.

_I can see beyond the meadows and the fields_

_I can see forever._

He found himself in a green meadow, with a blue sky above him. The meadow seemed to stretch on forever. It was so peaceful here. He didn't hear any birds singing, but the meadow seemed to radiate tranquility and comfort. It was interesting, and with every passing moment, Obi-Wan hoped that he would never have to leave this beautiful place.

He turned in slow circles, absorbing his surroundings. At first everything seemed completely quiet and undisturbed. Then Obi-Wan noticed a tall figure moving towards him. The sun was behind the figure, so only a silhouette was distinguishable. Obi-Wan began to walk towards the figure, trying to make out who or what it was. As the two got closer together, a familiar feeling washed over Obi-Wan. It was an aura of a long lost friend. With a gasp, Obi-Wan began to run, devouring the distance that was still between them, until he ran straight into the open arms of his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Master! Oh, Master!" Obi-Wan cried out, as tears of joy poured down his face. He clung to the Jedi Master with all of his might, as he was reunited with the person he had loved the most in the world.

"It's alright my Obi-Wan. I'm here, I'm here." The smooth, quiet voice whispered as Qui-Gon held on to his apprentice tightly.

_And I can tell you now_

_That his love is real_

_And holding me together_

Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt a surge of anger, grief, and disbelief at the words meant to be reassuring and loving. "But where were you all these years, Master? During the wars, and then the Purge; where were you then? Where were you when Master Yoda and I were the last two Jedi left? Your death was the beginning of the death of the Order, Master. I have lived these long years in adversity, fighting against the Sith, watching Anakin fall to the Dark Side, and then hiding on Tatooine keeping Luke safe. Where were you then?"

Qui-Gon calmly regarded his apprentice. "Obi-Wan all of those things were destined to happen, even if I had lived. Nothing that you or I, or anyone could have done would have stopped those events from happening. I was always with you Obi-Wan. I was always right behind you, giving you the strength and courage to continue. I was always watching out for you." He studied his apprentice with a practiced eye, noting the feelings that Obi-Wan had bottled up inside himself: anger, despair, sorrow, regret, disappointment, fear. "Let go of your emotions, Obi-Wan. Your part is over. What you are feeling is perfectly normal, but now the time has come for Luke to take his place in the galaxy."

_And I won't tell you that life is always easy_

_But I've found better days are waiting there for me_

The two Jedi stood silently for several minutes as Obi-Wan released his feelings and attempted to regain control of himself. Qui-Gon simply held his Padawan and provided a solid, comforting base for Obi-Wan to rest against. Finally, Obi-Wan took a deep, shuddering breath, then another and he slowly relaxed his grip on his Master. The younger man bowed his head as he wiped away the faint traces of tears on his face. Qui-Gon reached down and gently lifted Obi-Wan's face until his blue eyes met the blue-green gaze of his Padawan. \Are you ready to go home, Obi-Wan? \

_Don't you want to come with me?_

_To an everlasting place_

_No tears, no pain_

_Forever we remain_

_Forever in the arms of love_

_Sheltered in the wonders of_

_Such a beautiful place_

_It's an everlasting place_

Obi-Wan smiled as the long dormant training bond that the two had shared awoke with a vengeance. \Yes, Master. I'm ready. I've been ready for years. \ he replied in the same manner, reveling in the familiar feeling of the bond. Finally, his journey through all the hardships of a decaying galaxy had ended. Qui-Gon nodded and smiled, before turning and leading Obi-Wan in the direction he had come from.

As they continued to walk through the beautiful meadow, Obi-Wan became curious as to where they were going. "What is this place, Master?"

"This is the meeting place in the Force. This is the place where all Force-sensitive individuals arrive after death until they are met by someone who has gone before them. Usually a family member, but in this case, I was the chosen guide for you."

They approached another portal of glowing golden light like the one Obi-Wan had originally stepped through to reach the meadow. Obi-Wan glanced back one more time as he studied the meadow and listened to the peace of it. Qui-Gon smiled knowingly. He had done the same thing when he had first been taken by the Force. The meadow _was extremely peaceful and perfect, and it was a pity to leave that peace behind._

The two Jedi stepped through the golden light, and as it cleared from Obi-Wan's vision, he found himself gazing at a place he had not seen for several years. "Coruscant, Master? How did we get here? I haven't been here since…" Obi-Wan trailed off as he remembered the circumstances surrounding his last days on the capital of the Republic. They were extremely painful memories that he didn't want to think about.

Through their training bond, Qui-Gon saw a brief flash of those memories. A fierce battle, fleeing as the Temple went up in flames around him, a young woman pressed closely against his side as they fled. He knew that Obi-Wan was remembering the destruction of the Jedi Temple by Vader and his Emperor. \Look behind you, Obi-Wan. \ he sent back over their bond, with a wave of reassurance following.

Obi-Wan turned around and gasped as he caught sight of the sweeping, beautiful architecture of the Jedi Temple. He couldn't believe his eyes. "How- how is this possible Master? I saw the Temple destroyed with my own eyes. Amidala and I fled the Temple as it went up in flames from Palpatine's attack."

"This is the Force, Obi-Wan. It is hard to explain, but here is an echo of everything that can be found in the mortal realm. While the Temple may not exist in that realm, here everything that we are familiar with exists. Think of it as being the way that things _should be but are not necessarily that way._

Qui-Gon led Obi-Wan through the gates of the Jedi Temple into the main courtyard. Obi-Wan was looking all around him as they crossed the courtyard, taking in the familiar sights and sounds of his home for most of his life. They entered the main hall of the Temple, and Obi-Wan found the hallway packed with Jedi. Thousands of Jedi were waiting silently for something. Obi-Wan was startled, but Qui-Gon remained… Qui-Gon: serene, dignified, calm. At the front of the crowd were the members of the Jedi Council that Obi-Wan was familiar with.

The eleven members of the Council stepped forward, led by Master Windu. /Eleven? Where is the twelfth…? / The thought trailed off as he remembered that Master Yoda was still alive. /How ironic, that the oldest member of the Jedi before the Purge would be the _last Jedi of the Republic. / Obi-Wan thought with a grim smile, before he redirected his gaze to meet those of the Council._

Mace Windu was the first to speak. "Welcome, Obi-Wan Kenobi. It has been a long time, and a perilous time for you. However, you have triumphed and join our ranks once again." With this, every Jedi in the room, including Qui-Gon, bowed low in respect. Obi-Wan was speechless and astonished. /Getting to be a habit, Kenobi. / he scolded himself as he attempted to school his expression to keep his shock from showing. Recovering, he addressed Master Windu, his tone that of deepest respect.

"Master Windu, I don't understand what all of this," he gestured to the assembled Jedi, "is about. I am honored, but unworthy to receive such a welcome."

Now it was Master Windu's turn to look confused as the other Jedi murmured quietly at Obi-Wan's gentle protest. "Knight Kenobi, you deserve this honor. You saved all of this," he waved his hand to encompass the entire Temple and all of the assembled Jedi. "What do you mean, unworthy?"

Obi-Wan felt his old guilt and sorrow rising to the surface no matter how much he tried to suppress it. "Masters this is all my fault! The Jedi Purge would have never happened if I had trained Anakin better. His fall to the Dark Side was my fault. I am unworthy to even be included in your ranks!" Obi-Wan lost his composure again and felt himself slowly sinking to his knees, although he made a valiant effort to recover his poise. He felt tears streaming down his face, and felt shame at losing his control in front of every Jedi of the Order before the Purge.

_And if it's hurting you_

_Choices that you've made_

_Regret is your companion_

Qui-Gon immediately dropped to his own knees next to his Padawan's side and embraced him in a fatherly way, lending comfort to the younger man. As Obi-Wan struggled to regain control, he saw sympathy, rather than condemnation, on the faces of the Jedi that he could see.

"Obi-Wan, Anakin would have turned no matter who his Master was. You were courageous enough to try to turn him back, and even though you were unsuccessful, you protected Luke all of these years, and helped to save the Jedi Order just by living and fighting on. If it is anyone's fault, it is mine for being so stubborn about having Anakin trained. If I hadn't insisted on that, it is quite possible that Anakin would have lived out his life undiscovered by anyone. However, I did my part, and Anakin followed the path the Force had laid out for him. Destiny struggles to reassert what was meant to be. By simply surviving, you and Master Yoda have saved the Jedi Order. That's what we are honoring you for, and you are worthy of that honor."

Qui-Gon insisted. Obi-Wan nodded and wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his robe.

_Just uplift your eyes and pray_

_He'll receive you now_

_You are not abandoned_

_And I don't care about things_

_You used to do_

_Cause I see better days are_

_Waiting there for you_

Obi-Wan rose gracefully back to his feet, and his Master draped an arm over his shoulders. Then Qui-Gon led the younger Knight away. The other Jedi parted to let them pass, then slowly dispersed to return to what they were doing before Obi-Wan's arrival.

Qui-Gon led Obi-Wan through the familiar twists and turns of the Temple. before stopping at one particular door in the wing where Master/Padawan pairs had their assigned quarters. Outside the door, a plaque read Jinn Residence. The Master opened the door and escorted Obi-Wan in. Obi-Wan was immediately confronted with the quarters where he had lived since the age of thirteen. He turned wide eyes to his Master in time to see Qui-Gon pull another small plaque out of a drawer near the door and place it on the wall under his own. Obi-Wan looked and saw that instead of Jinn Residence, it now read Jinn/Kenobi residence, just as it had for all the years that Obi-Wan had been apprenticed to Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan smiled as Qui-Gon entered the apartment and the door slid shut behind him. "Welcome home Obi-Wan. Everything in the apartment is the exact same way it was the last time we were in here together. I didn't touch a thing all these years. Obi-Wan moved towards the couch, but paused as he passed a mirror. Instead of being confronted with the reflection of an old, time-worn man, Obi-Wan saw that he looked as if he was 18 again. He turned a curious gaze on his Master, but before he could ask the question, his Master anticipated him.

"When you are one with the Force, Obi-Wan, you return to the time when you were the happiest, no matter what age you were at your death." laughed the Master with a bright smile.

_Don't you want to come with me?_

_To an everlasting place_

_No tears, no pain_

_Forever we remain_

_Forever in the arms of love_

_Sheltered in the wonders of _

_Such a beautiful place_

_It's an everlasting place._

"I'm glad you're back Obi-Wan. It has been terribly lonely without you, even after all of the other Jedi began arriving here in such great numbers. I have missed you dearly, Padawan." The Jedi Master said.

"I've missed you too Master. Sometimes, I would miss you so much I felt like I was dying. This happened more and more often after Anakin turned, especially once I went into hiding on Tatooine."

The door chimed suddenly, and as Qui-Gon was closest to the door, he went to answer it. Immediately, three laughing balls of energy flung themselves past the Jedi Master and tackled Obi-Wan, flinging him backwards to collapse on the couch.

"Bant! Garen! Reeft!" Obi-Wan cried happily, as his three childhood friends embraced him exuberantly. "It's so good to see you again! What are you doing here?"

Bant, a Mon Calamari female, answered. "We knew you had come home, and we had to see you again. It's been so long, we missed you so much!"

The next few hours were spent getting reacquainted, reminding each other of the fun and laughter of their childhood, and avoiding anything that would remind Obi-Wan of the time after Anakin's turning. Finally, the three imps left, promising to get together again the next day. Qui-Gon came over and joined Obi-Wan on the couch as the younger Jedi sat back into the cushions with a sigh of contentment.

_Don't you want to come with me?_

_To an everlasting place_

_No tears, no pain_

_Forever we remain_

_Forever in the arms of love_

_Sheltered in the wonders of_

_Such a beautiful place_

_It's an everlasting place_

"I forgot how much I missed everybody. These last twenty years have been so lonely, but I never really thought about the friends that I lost, because I was so busy watching out for Luke."

The door chimed again, and Qui-Gon rose to answer it. As the door slid open, Obi-Wan rose to his feet as well, to greet the woman who entered. The woman had thick, beautiful brown hair that was pulled up into a mass of braids. She wore a simple outfit of tunic and breeches in a pale blue-green. She smiled when she saw Obi-Wan, and her smile lit up her entire face. Both Jedi bowed low. Obi-Wan was the first to speak.

"Pad- I mean, Queen Amidala, Your Majesty." He was astonished to see her, thinking that after what he had done to her, she would never want to look at him again.

Amidala Padme Skywalker looked at Obi-Wan with respect, joy, affection, and a hint of pity. No anger could be seen in her gaze, nor in the way she carried herself. "Hello, Obi-Wan. You needn't be so formal around me. I told you that years ago."

"Forgive me Padme." Obi-Wan apologized, still watching her carefully, not sure of her intentions for coming here. The last time he had seen her had been right after the birth of Luke and Leia, when he had come to take Luke into hiding on Tatooine. "It is good to see you again. It has been so long."

"Yes it has, Obi-Wan. I have missed you. I came to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?" the bewildered Jedi asked, as Qui-Gon moved silently off into the kitchen area to allow the two to speak in private.

"For protecting Luke. You did a wonderful job. I have been watching you since my death." smiled Padme.

"Can you ever forgive me, Padme? I should never have separated you and Luke, but I felt that I had no other choice if we were to have any hope to stop Palpatine." Obi-Wan hung his head, not wanting to face her until he knew that she had forgiven him for the terrible cruelty he had done to her in separating the twins.

She moved swiftly over and with a gentle hand raised his head until he was looking at her. Her eyes were full of sorrow. "Obi-Wan, I forgave you long ago. I understood why you took Luke, and I still do. I am not mad at you. You have been a dear friend to me, that in itself makes up for anything that you did that could cause me to be angry with you."

Both of the looked up as Qui-Gon reentered the room with a tray of tea. He bowed slightly once again to the former queen, before smiling at her. "It is good to see you again, Padme."

"And you Master Jinn. I cannot stay, but I will see you both again soon." She turned back to Obi-Wan. "Don't worry, Obi-Wan. Luke is strong. Now is the time to reunite with old friends. We have forever to get reacquainted. I came today, because I heard you had returned at last, and I saw this as my chance to see you again." With that, and a nod to both Jedi. Amidala was gone.

Qui-Gon settled on the couch again, handing Obi-Wan a cup of tea, and taking one for himself. He studied his Padawan over the rim of the cup. "We are together again Obi-Wan. This time we will never be separated. This is our time to adjust to the peaceful environment that we have found."

Obi-Wan nodded as he took a sip of his tea. "Yes Master. Together forever, with no tears and no pain."

_Don't you want to come with me?_

_To an everlasting place_

_No tears and no pain_

_Forever we remain_

_Forever in the arms of love_

_Sheltered by the wonders of_

_Such a beautiful place_

_It's an everlasting place._


End file.
